1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a virtual endoscope image-generating device, method, and program for generating a virtual endoscope image representing an inner wall of a large intestine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, extraction of a hollow organ such as a large intestine, a small intestine, or a stomach of a patient from a three-dimensional image captured by a modality such as a computed tomography (CT) device, and use of a three-dimensional image of the extracted hollow organ in image diagnosis has been performed.
For example, CT imaging is performed in a state in which air is in the large intestine, and a three-dimensional image obtained by this photography is subjected to volume-rendering from the inner side of the large intestine. Accordingly, an image as an image when observation is performed using an endoscope can be created, and this image is called a virtual endoscope image.
When this virtual endoscope image is generated, it is necessary to empty the inside of the large intestine before examination, but a residue may remain in the large intestine. When this residue remains in the virtual endoscope image, observation of the inside of the large intestine is disturbed.
Therefore, the residue is imaged in advance in order that CT imaging is performed, and an imaged tagged region is removed through image processing after the CT imaging. Accordingly, a three-dimensional image in which the residue is not virtually present generated, and is subjected to volume rendering. This is called a digital cleansing process. For example, JP2012-504003A and JP2009-511216A disclose a method of detecting polyps or the like after such a digital cleansing process is performed.